


The Hetalia Games

by AquaEclipse



Series: Hetalia: the Aquaduct [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: All the Countries | Nations (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Death, Funny, Gen, Humor, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: The Hetalian Nations are reaped into the Hunger Games setting. Only one will come out alive each round.Warning: Death and possibly crack ships.Feel free to give suggestions on what Nations to choose!





	1. Round 1: Most Popular Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Rounds 1 and 2 may also be found on FFN with my commentary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most popular Hetalia Nations will be reaped into the Hunger Games, using the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator. Who of the twenty-four will emerge victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: the Nations and HG Districts are determined by drawing lots (using memos) and any 'tributes' with any connection to each other is by pure coincidence.  
> Note 2: Some ideas were indirectly suggested by Hetafacts' video: _Animo Shenanigans: The Ne Ne Papa Hunger Games _. You should go watch it.__

**The Reaping  
**

_District 1_

Russia

N Italy

_District 2_

Prussia

China

_District 3_

Hungary

Lithuania

_District 4_

S Italy

Denmark

_District 5_

Germany

Poland

_District 6_

Emus

Greece

_District 7_

Finland

Spain

_District 8_

America

Canada

_District 9_

Iceland

Japan

_District 10_

Norway

France

_District 11_

S Korea

Sweden

_District 12_

England

Austria

* * *

**Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Iceland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _England_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _S Korea_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Austria_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Hungary_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _America_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

 _Spain_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Emus_ run away from the Cornucopia.

 _Poland_ grabs a baseball bat from the cornucopia.

 _China_ grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 _Lithuania_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Finland_ stays at the cornucopia for resources.

 _Russia_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Germany_ takes a spear from inside the cornucopia.

 _France_ kills _Canada_ with his own weapon.

 _Greece_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Prussia_ and _Norway_ fight for a bag. _Norway_ gives up and retreats.

 _S Italy_ catches _Sweden_ off guard and kills him.

 _N Italy_ and _Denmark_ fight for a bag. _Denmark_ gives up and retreats.

 _Japan_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Day One**

_Iceland_ diverts _Finland_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Denmark_ explores the arena.

 _Lithuania_ stabs _Spain_ with a tree branch.

 _Poland_ , _S Korea_ , _N Italy_ , and _Austria_ raid _France_ 's camp while he is hunting.

 _Russia_ , _Japan_ , _Greece_ , and _Prussia_ hunt for other tributes.

 _S Italy_ travels to higher ground.

 _China_ , _Emus_ , _Norway_ , and _Germany_ raid _England_ 's camp while he is hunting.

 _Hungary_ searches for a water source.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_America_

District 8

_Canada_

District 8

_Sweden_

District 11

_Spain_

District 7

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**I'm so sorry! North American Brothers down in the freaking Bloodbath! They're 2/3 of my faves! (Thank God I decided against putting my City up against these countries because we would get smacked down by tanks like Tiananmen Square in 1989…) But the first death is like, so ironic…because, you know, Alaska…** _

* * *

**Night One**

_Japan_ accidently steps on a landmine.

 _Denmark_ quietly hums.

 _China_ thinks about home.

 _Iceland_ , _N Italy_ , _England_ , and _Greece_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Lithuania_ lets _Finland_ into his shelter.

 _France_ shoots an arrow into _Germany_ 's head.

 _Emus_ , _Prussia_ , _S Korea_ , and _Norway_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Hungary_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Austria_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ shares his supplies with _S Italy_ and _Russia_.

* * *

**Day Two**

_Finland_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Austria_ overhears _Lithuania_ and _Prussia_ talking in the distance.

 _China_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Emus_ and _Greece_ work together for the day.

 _Norway_ goes hunting.

 _Iceland_ chases _France_.

 _N Italy_ makes a wooden spear.

 _England_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Russia_ diverts _S Korea_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Denmark_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _S Italy_ fishes.

 _Poland_ picks flowers.

 _Hungary_ makes a slingshot.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Japan_

District 9

_Germany_

District 5

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Why would Russia run away from SK? Shouldn't it be the other way 'round? And France gets his WW1-style revenge again…and the Tea Couple just get pricked by thorns while getting food (as long as the berries aren't poisonous, that is).** _

_**Iceland is probs chasing down Frenchie because the latter tried to flirt with a hunting ex-Viking. Plus Poland just picking flowers LOL.** _

* * *

**Night Two**

_Finland_ looks at the night sky.

 _Emus_ attempt to start a fire, but are unsuccessful.

 _China_ lets _Russia_ into his shelter.

 _Poland_ begs for _N Italy_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Poland_ alive.

 _Iceland_ begs for _Norway_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Iceland_ alive.

 _France_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Lithuania_ and _S Italy_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras.

 _S Korea_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _England_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Hungary_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Denmark_ thinks about winning.

 _Prussia_ and _Greece_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras.

 _Austria_ dies from thirst.

* * *

**Day Three**

_Prussia_ thinks about home.

 _Denmark_ , _China_ , and _N Italy_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Greece_ searches for firewood.

 _England_ attacks _Finland_ , but he manages to escape.

 _France_ and _Poland_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras.

 _Hungary_ constructs a shack.

 _Russia_ and _Iceland_ work together to drown _S Korea_.

 _Norway_ attacks _S Italy_ , but he manages to escape.

 _Lithuania_ throws a knife into _Emus_ ' heads.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Austria_

District 12

_S Korea_

District 11

_Emus_

District 6

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Oh God.** _

_**Oh my God. *blushes so hard*** _

_**I am so glad that I added the M-rated stuff…and** _ **all three times in front of the cameras** _**?! Does anyone ship these? I don't, but still.** _

_**And we know that Feli is too nice and Nordic Brotherly Love is activated.** _

_**Russkie and Icy are really,** _ **really** _**tired of** _ **Gangnam Style** _**, right?** _

_**And do I detect hints of RoChu?** _

_**And…no! Why did you kill the emus, sweetie? Now I hope that you die! No offense, of course, but still…** _

* * *

**Night Three**

_S Italy_ thinks about home.

 _France_ , _N Italy_ , and _Russia_ discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 _Lithuania_ sets up camp for the night.

 _Norway_ and _Hungary_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras.

 _China_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 _Finland_ destroys _Greece_ 's supplies while he is asleep.

 _Denmark_ starts a fire.

 _Iceland_ and _England_ tell stories about themselves to each other.

* * *

**Day Four**

_N Italy_ kills _Denmark_ with his own weapon.

 _Finland_ makes a wooden spear.

 _Hungary_ travels to higher ground.

 _Poland_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Russia_ diverts _Prussia_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Iceland_ and _Greece_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras.

 _England_ defeats _S Italy_ in a fight, but spares his life.

 _Norway_ practices his archery.

 _China_ stabs _Lithuania_ while his back is turned.

 _France_ bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Denmark_

District 4

_Lithuania_

District 3

_France_

District 10

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Oh no.** _

_**OH NO.** _

_**The ships!** _

_**Why do you guys always wanna do it in front of the cameras?** _

_**Why is Russkie scared of everyone?** _

_**And unfortunately, yay for China's kill! #EmuJustice** _

* * *

**Night Four**

_Norway_ , _Hungary_ , _S Italy_ , and _Russia_ tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _Iceland_ and _Prussia_ talk about the tributes still alive.

 _Greece_ , _England_ , _Poland_ , and _Finland_ track down and kill _China_.

 _N Italy_ is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

* * *

**Day Five**

_S Italy_ throws a knife into _Hungary_ 's chest.

 _England_ tries to sleep through the entire day.

 _Iceland_ constructs a shack.

 _Greece_ sets an explosive off, killing _Russia_.

 _N Italy_ begs for _Finland_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _N Italy_ alive.

 _Poland_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ diverts _Norway_ 's attention and runs away.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_China_

District 2

_Hungary_

District 3

_Russia_

District 1

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Guess that Mr. Tsundere wanted to finish what he started in the Opium War(s).** _

_**Poor Feli…** _

_**And all the 'superpowers' are gone as of now. Let's hope for more action in the next 24 Games-hours, shall we?** _

* * *

**Night Five**

_Greece_ thinks about home.

 _N Italy_ taints _England_ 's food, killing him.

 _Finland_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ thinks about home.

 _Iceland_ begs for _Norway_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Iceland_ alive.

 _Poland_ and _S Italy_ do something E-rated.

* * *

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _S Italy_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Prussia_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Greece_ accidently steps on a landmine.

 _Iceland_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Norway_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Finland_ steals _N Italy_ 's memoirs.

 _Poland_ decides not to go to The Feast.

* * *

**Day Six**

_Finland_ chases _Iceland_.

 _Prussia_ , _S Italy_ , _N Italy_ , and _Poland_ raid _Norway_ 's camp while he is hunting.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_England_

District 12

_Greece_

District 6

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**Once again, killer tainted food…the irony is real! The Supreme Chef kills the Lethal Chef with tainted food!** _

_**And also once again, poor Feli…** _

_**Oh, and is Icy suicidal or something?** _

* * *

**Night Six**

_N Italy_ and _Poland_ threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.

 _Norway_ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 _Iceland_ sees a fire, but stays hidden.

 _S Italy_ and _Prussia_ make out, but _S Italy_ is shot in the back with an arrow by _Finland_ , so _Prussia_ runs away.

* * *

**Day Seven**

_Norway_ diverts _Iceland_ 's attention and runs away.

 _Prussia_ makes a slingshot.

 _Finland_ bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

* * *

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_N Italy_

District 1

_Poland_

District 5

_S Italy_

District 4

_Finland_

District 7

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_**And there go the Italy Brothers.** _

_**Did you notice that the double suicide duo is actually the Leader Couple from** _ **Ve, We Totally Fooled You** _**? I dunno if that's a coincidence or not.** _

_**Oh, and SouthEast has sunk!** _

_**It's the Nordic Blood Brothers and the Awesome Prussia left now. The end is near…** _

* * *

**Night Seven**

_Iceland_ gives a dagger to _Prussia_ , only for _Prussia_ to slit _Iceland_ 's throat moments afterward.

 _Norway_ dies from thirst.

* * *

**The Winner**

The winner is _Prussia_ from District 2!

* * *

**Rankings (Based on Survival)**

1\. Prussia

2\. Norway

3\. Iceland

4\. Finland

5\. S Italy

6\. Poland

7\. N Italy

8\. Greece

9\. England

10\. Russia

11\. Hungary

12\. China

13\. France

14\. Lithuania

15\. Denmark

16\. Emus

17\. S Korea

18\. Austria

19\. Germany

20\. Japan

21\. Spain

22\. Sweden

23\. Canada

24\. America

* * *

**Rankings (Based on Kill Count)**

2: Finland

2: Lithuania

2: France

2: S Italy

2: Greece

2: N Italy

1: Prussia

1: Poland

1: China

1: Russia

1: Iceland

1: England


	2. Round 2: Most Popular Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to their Districts, the 12 most popular Hetalia ships (or so a site claims) are reaped into the Hunger Games. Who, out of 24 individuals, with come out victorious?  
> WARNING: Extremely strong reactions in the commentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: District Number Organized by an Online Randomizer.  
> Note 2: Most Popular Yaoi/Het Couples in Hetalia, TheTopTens  
> Note 3: Above – Not Including Repeated-Character Ships (If AB is ranked above AC and CD, AC will not be used because A is repeated.)

_**The Reaping** _

District 1: SwissLiech (#21)

District 2: HongIce (#20) _**(I AM SORRY, MY CITY!)**_

District 3: FraNada (#7)

District 4: SpaMano (#3)

District 5: RoChu (#10)

District 6: PruHun (#16)

District 7: GerIta (#2)

District 8: PolLiet (#8)

District 9: GiriPan (#14)

District 10: DenNor (#6)

District 11: UsUk (#1)

District 12: SuFin (#4)

* * *

 

_**Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 _Finland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Japan_ grabs a backpack and retreats.

 _Hong Kong_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Prussia_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _Veneziano_ gets fishing gear.

 _Liechtenstein_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Switzerland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _China_ steals a machete from the cornucopia.

 _Romano_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Canada_ grabs a jar of fishing bait while _Norway_ gets fishing gear.

 _America_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Russia_ snatches a pair of sais.

 _Spain_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Poland_ finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.

 _Iceland_ runs away from the Cornucopia.

 _Sweden_ snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

 _Denmark_ grabs a baseball bat from the cornucopia.

 _Greece_ grabs a dagger.

 _Lithuania_ grabs a sword.

 _France_ , _Germany_ , and _Hungary_ get into a fight. _Germany_ triumphantly kills them both.

 _England_ snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

* * *

 

**Day One**

_Japan_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Romano_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Canada_ , _Norway_ , and _China_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Switzerland_ receives a sleeping bag from an unknown sponsor.

 _Iceland_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns. _**(I laughed so hard that I got a tear in my eye. THE IRONY IS REAL!)**_

 _England_ steals from _Germany_ while he isn't looking.

 _Denmark_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Poland_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Greece_ convinces _Veneziano_ to not kill him, only to kill him instead. _**(How could you be so cruel?)**_

 _Lithuania_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Prussia_ begs for _Liechtenstein_ to kill him. She refuses, keeping _Prussia_ alive. _**(Sweet cinnamon roll…)**_

 _Spain_ travels to higher ground.

 _America_ , _Sweden_ , _Hong Kong_ , _Finland_ , and _Russia_ hunt for other tributes. _**(Hell yeah. Win it for the Bauhinia flowers!)**_

* * *

 

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_France_

District 3

_Hungary_

District 6

_Iceland_

District 2

_Veneziano_

District 7

* * *

**Night One**

_Prussia_ and _England_ track down and kill _Poland_.

 _Liechtenstein_ tries to treat her infection.

 _Romano_ cooks his food before putting his fire out.

 _America_ and _Finland_ begin fighting, but it turns into a make-out session. _**(God, no! This is borderline incest!)**_

 _Denmark_ fends _Switzerland_ , _Russia_ , and _China_ away from his fire.

 _Hong Kong_ quietly hums. _**(Stay alive and happy, HK. You deserve it.)**_

 _Greece_ fends _Spain_ , _Lithuania_ , and _Canada_ away from his fire.

 _Norway_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Japan_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _Sweden_ and _Germany_ do something E-rated. _**(Goddamn it, no!)**_

* * *

 

**Day Two**

_Switzerland_ , _Prussia_ , and _Japan_ track down and kill _Germany_. _**(That's fratricide! And betrayal!)**_

 _China_ goes hunting.

 _Russia_ travels to higher ground.

 _Spain_ receives a baseball bat from an unknown sponsor.

 _Sweden_ , _Finland_ , _Romano_ , _England_ , and _Denmark_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Lithuania_ runs away from _Norway_.

 _America_ and _Greece_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras. _**(OMG NO!)**_

 _Hong Kong_ and _Liechtenstein_ work together for the day.

 _Canada_ collects fruit from a tree. _**(Hopefully it's not poisonous…)**_

* * *

 

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Poland_

District 8

_Germany_

District 7

* * *

**Night Two**

_Russia_ cooks his food before putting his fire out.

 _Norway_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Hong Kong_ convinces _China_ to snuggle with him. _**(Brothers~)**_

 _Japan_ , _Sweden_ , and _Canada_ cheerfully sing songs together.

 _Liechtenstein_ and _Finland_ run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

 _America_ thinks about winning.

 _Switzerland_ tends to his wounds.

 _Denmark_ and _Greece_ fight _Prussia_ and _Spain_. _Denmark_ and _Greece_ survive. _**(Bad! Touch! Trio! Down!)**_

 _England_ receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 _Lithuania_ cries himself to sleep.

 _Romano_ questions his sanity.

* * *

 

**Day Three**

_England_ sprains his ankle while running away from _Russia_. _**(Makes sense.)**_

 _Romano_ thinks about home.

 _Canada_ and _Norway_ do something E-rated. _**(God, no, that's borderline incest too, Goddammit!)**_

 _Greece_ and _Denmark_ hunt for other tributes.

 _Liechtenstein_ shares her supplies with _Switzerland_ and _America_. _**(Aw~)**_

 _Sweden_ begs for _Finland_ to kill him. He refuses, keeping _Sweden_ alive. _**(See? He**_ **does** _ **love you!)**_

 _China_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Lithuania_ is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

 _Hong Kong_ explores the arena. _**(*smiles* Just stay alive…)**_

 _Japan_ receives a sleeping bag from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Prussia_

District 6

_Spain_

District 4

* * *

**Night Three**

_Canada_ thinks about home.

 _England_ , _China_ , _Switzerland_ , _Russia_ , and _Lithuania_ sleep in shifts.

 _Norway_ receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 _Greece_ and _Denmark_ begin fighting, but it turns into a make-out session.

 _Finland_ and _Hong Kong_ fight _America_ and _Romano_. _America_ and _Romano_ survive. _**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO STUPID? NOT MY CITY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**_

 _Sweden_ attacks _Japan_ , but _Liechtenstein_ protects him, killing _Sweden_.

* * *

 

**Day Four**

_China_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _America_ scares _Lithuania_ off. _**(Duh! You killed the only**_ **city** _ **in this thing! CITY, not even country! You had an unfair advantage! He was innocent!**_ **IS** _ **innocent! We're mostly pacifist, and you great big murderer goes off and kills the kid!)**_

 _Greece_ and _Romano_ do something E-rated in front of the cameras. _**(*sigh*)**_

 _England_ collects fruit from a tree.

 _Liechtenstein_ camouflauges herself in the bushes.

 _Norway_ dies trying to escape the arena.

 _Switzerland_ dies from thirst.

 _Russia_ attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death. _**(Makes sense.)**_

 _Canada_ tries to spear fish with a trident.

 _Denmark_ and _Japan_ hunt for other tributes.

* * *

 

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Finland_

District 12

_Hong Kong_

District 2 _**(*three finger salute*)**_

_Sweden_

District 12

_Norway_

District 10

_Switzerland_

District 1

_Russia_

District 5

* * *

**Night Four**

_Lithuania_ tries to sing himself to sleep.

 _Greece_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _China_ destroys _Canada_ 's supplies while he is asleep. _**(Meanie!)**_

 _Denmark_ shares his supplies with _America_ and _Japan_.

 _Romano_ and _England_ sleep in shifts.

 _Liechtenstein_ tries to sing herself to sleep.

* * *

 

**Day Five**

_Liechtenstein_ receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 _England_ overhears _China_ and _America_ talking in the distance. _**(Probably something about that debt. Or the issue of my City's…you-know-what.)**_

 _Denmark_ ambushes _Romano_ and kills him. _**(Oh boy. Wait,**_ **him** _ **?! #BauhiniaJustice)**_

 _Lithuania_ scares _Greece_ off.

 _Japan_ tends to _Canada_ 's wounds.

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

_Romano_

District 4

* * *

**Night Five**

_Canada_ receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 _Liechtenstein_ and _America_ work together to drown _Lithuania_.

 _Japan_ stays awake all night.

 _England_ tends to _China_ 's wounds. _**(Tea Couple…honour my City's legacy. Please.)**_

 _Greece_ tends to his wounds.

 _Denmark_ is awoken by nightmares.

* * *

 

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 _Liechtenstein_ tracks down and kills _England_. _**(Day-um!)**_

 _America_ overpowers _Denmark_ , killing him. _**(Awesome Trio Broken!)**_

 _Japan_ decides not to go to The Feast.

 _Greece_ decides not to go to The Feast. _**(#CoupleGoals)**_

 _China_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

 _Canada_ gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing.

* * *

 

**Day Six**

_Greece_ practices his archery.

 _Liechtenstein_ kills _Canada_ while he is resting. _**(No!)**_

 _America_ falls into a frozen lake and drowns. _**(Again? You're one of my faves, but frankly I don't care much. #BauhiniaJustice)**_

 _Japan_ tries to sleep through the entire day.

* * *

 

**Fallen 'Tributes'**

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

_Lithuania_

District 8

_England_

District 11

_Denmark_

District 10

_China_

District 5

_Canada_

District 3

_America_

District 11

* * *

 

_**(We're saying RIP to everyone we know** _

_**Our glass is now half empty** _

_**But the tears will overflow** _

_**And still we're screaming RIP to everyone we love** _

_**Is everyone below us mad at everyone above?)** _

* * *

**Night Six**

_Liechtenstein_ sets _Japan_ on fire with a molotov. _**(Goddamn!)**_

 _Greece_ dies from hypothermia. _**(Heat and cold…opposites attract!)**_

* * *

 

**The End**

The winner is _Liechtenstein_ from District 1!

* * *

**Rankings (by Survival)**

1\. Liechtenstein

2\. Greece

3\. Japan

4\. America

5\. Canada

6\. China

7\. Denmark

8\. England

9\. Lithuania

10\. Romano

11\. Russia

12\. Switzerland

13\. Norway

14\. Sweden

15\. Hong Kong _**(So Goddamn low…)**_

16\. Finland

17\. Spain

18\. Prussia

19\. Germany

20\. Poland

21\. Veneziano

22\. Iceland

23\. Hungary

24\. France

* * *

 

**Rankings (by Kill Count)**

5: Liechtenstein

4: America

3: Denmark

3: Greece

2: Germany

2: Romano

2: Prussia

1: Switzerland

1: England

1: Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It is not, and never will be my fault if they cheat on each other. And remember that most of these peeps are re-entering the arena as of my time of writing (I wrote the Most Popular Nations Sim first), and the newbies here are District One and my Bauhinia City. Everyone else has been here before, and 20/21 have died in various ways.


	3. Round 3: Trios (Human Names Used)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 notable trios are reaped into the Hunger Games. Which of the 36 will return alive?  
>  _Please note that human names are used in this one!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to my City once again...
> 
>  **In case anyone doesn't get my headcanon names:**  
>  Romulus - Ancient Rome  
> Charis - Ancient Greece  
> Nit _(Greek: Neith)_ \- Ancient Egypt  
> Gwendolen "Wendy" - Wy  
> Sebastian - Seborga  
> Iryna - Ukraine  
> Erzsébet "Erzsi" - Hungary  
> Erika - Liechtenstein

**The Reaping**

District 1: Ancient Trio (Rome, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt)

District 2: Micronation Trio (Sealand, Wy, Seborga)

District 3: Kievan Rus Trio (Ukraine, Russia, Belarus)

District 4: Finno-Urallic Trio (Finland, Estonia, Hungary)

District 5: Tea Party Trio (England, America, China)

District 6: Baltic/Eastern Europe Trio (Poland, Lithuania, Latvia)

District 7: Asian Dragon Trio (South Korea, HK, Taiwan)

District 8: Alpine Trio (Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria)

District 9: Bad Touch Trio (France, Prussia, Spain)

District 10: Ottoman Trio (Greece, Egypt, Turkey)

District 11: Viking Trio (Sweden, Denmark, Norway)

District 12: Axis Trio (Germany, Italy, Japan)

* * *

 

**Bloodbath**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Nit** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Wendy** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Raivis** grabs a shovel.  
  
**Erzsi** finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
**Mei** stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
**Romulus** finds a backpack full of camping equipment.  
  
**Peter** rips a mace out of **Feliciano** 's hands.  
  
**Iryna** runs into the cornucopia and hides.  
  
**Lukas** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
**Yong-Su** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Alfred** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Erika** and **Eduard** fight for a bag. **Eduard** gives up and retreats.  
  
**Herakles** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Natalya** , **Sadık** , **Timo** , and **Ludwig** share everything they gathered before running.  
  
**Tolys** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Berwald** steps off his podium too soon and blows up.  
  
**Francis** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Gupta** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Leon** grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.  
  
**Mikkel** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Arthur** bashes **Feliks** 's head in with a mace.  
  
**Charis** snatches a pair of sais.  
  
**Yao** breaks **Basch** 's nose for a basket of bread.  
  
**Antonio** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Ivan** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Roderich** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Gilbert** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sebastian** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Kiku** steps off his podium too soon and blows up.

* * *

 

**Day One**

**Arthur** , **Alfred** , and **Leon** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Yao** falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
  
**Timo** tends to **Nit** 's wounds.  
  
**Herakles** discovers a cave.  
  
**Francis** searches for firewood.  
  
**Raivis** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sebastian** severely slices **Roderich** with a sword.  
  
**Eduard** constructs a shack.  
  
**Ludwig** explores the arena.  
  
**Feliciano** diverts **Basch** 's attention and runs away.  
  
**Erzsi** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Charis** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Sadık** and **Erika** work together for the day.  
  
**Mei** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Gilbert** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Romulus** thinks about home.  
  
**Yong-Su** discovers a cave.  
  
**Tolys** questions his sanity.  
  
**Gupta** and **Natalya** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
  
**Lukas** camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
**Peter** searches for firewood.  
  
**Antonio** , **Iryna** , **Ivan** , and **Mikkel** raid **Wendy** 's camp while she is hunting.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Berwald**

District 11

**Feliks**

District 6

**Kiku**

District 12

**Yao**

District 5

**Roderich**

District 8

**Gupta**

District 10

**Natalya**

District 3

* * *

 

**Night One**

**Sadık** , **Sebastian** , **Charis** , and **Antonio** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Timo** , **Arthur** , **Mei** , and **Gilbert** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.  
  
**Peter** and **Feliciano** huddle for warmth.  
  
**Tolys** , **Eduard** , and **Nit** successfully ambush and kill **Wendy** , **Iryna** , and **Erzsi**.  
  
**Mikkel** , **Basch** , and **Ivan** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Lukas** tends to **Leon** 's wounds.  
  
**Yong-Su** , **Ludwig** , and **Herakles** unsuccessfully ambush **Erika** , **Francis** , and **Raivis** , who kill them instead.  
  
**Alfred** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Romulus** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Day Two**

**Leon** scares **Raivis** off.  
  
**Mikkel** , **Lukas** , **Francis** , **Alfred** , and **Mei** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Nit** begs for **Timo** to kill her. He refuses, keeping **Nit** alive.  
  
**Feliciano** searches for a water source.  
  
**Ivan** questions his sanity.  
  
**Basch** searches for firewood.  
  
**Romulus** hunts for other tributes.  
  
**Antonio** thinks about home.  
  
**Peter** thinks about home.  
  
**Tolys** kills **Sadık** with a hatchet.  
  
**Erika** injures herself.  
  
**Arthur** and **Gilbert** threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
  
**Sebastian** diverts **Charis** 's attention and runs away.  
  
**Eduard** picks flowers.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Wendy**

District 2

**Iryna**

District 3 **  
**

**Erzsi**

District 4

**Yong-Su**

District 7

**Ludwig**

District 12

**Herakles**

District 10

**Sadık**

District 10

**Arthur**

District 5

**Gilbert**

District 9

* * *

 

**Night Two**

**Sebastian** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Ivan** , **Charis** , and **Peter** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Leon** silently snaps **Erika** 's neck.  
  
**Antonio** and **Mei** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Raivis** cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
**Lukas** poisons **Romulus** 's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies.  
  
**Alfred** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
**Nit** loses sight of where she is.  
  
**Mikkel** throws a knife into **Timo** 's chest.  
  
**Francis** and **Tolys** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Basch** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Feliciano** starts a fire.  
  
**Eduard** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Day Three**

**Mikkel** chases **Sebastian**.  
  
**Leon** and **Nit** split up to search for resources.  
  
**Ivan** and **Mei** work together for the day.  
  
**Charis** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Tolys** and **Raivis** fight **Francis** and **Antonio**. **Francis** and **Antonio** survive.  
  
**Alfred** attacks **Peter** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Basch** , **Romulus** , and **Eduard** hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Feliciano** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Erika**

District 8

**Lukas**

District 11

**Timo**

District 4

**Tolys**

District 6

**Raivis**

District 6

* * *

 

**Night Three**

**Sebastian** and **Nit** tell stories about themselves to each other.  
  
**Antonio** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
**Mikkel** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Romulus** sets **Charis** on fire with a molotov.  
  
**Francis** kills **Mei** as she tries to run.  
  
**Eduard** quietly hums.  
  
**Ivan** stays awake all night.  
  
**Alfred** tries to treat his infection.  
  
**Feliciano** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Basch** tries to treat his infection.  
  
**Peter** attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.  
  
**Leon** sets up camp for the night.

* * *

 

**The Feast**

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**Mikkel** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Eduard** is unable to convince **Basch** to not kill him.  
  
**Nit** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Feliciano** sets an explosive off, killing **Francis** and **Alfred**.  
  
**Leon** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Ivan** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Sebastian** , **Antonio** , and **Romulus** get into a fight. **Sebastian** triumphantly kills them both.

* * *

 

**Day Four**

**Sebastian** scares **Leon** off.  
  
**Feliciano** , **Nit** , **Basch** , and **Ivan** raid **Mikkel** 's camp while he is hunting.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Charis**

District 1

**Mei**

District 7

**Peter**

District 2

**Eduard**

District 4

**Francis**

District 9

**Alfred**

District 5

**Antonio**

District 9

**Romulus**

District 1

* * *

 

**Night Four**

**Leon** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Nit** and **Sebastian** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Mikkel** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Feliciano** and **Basch** talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
**Ivan** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Day Five**

**Ivan** , **Sebastian** , **Leon** , and **Nit** raid **Mikkel** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  
**Feliciano** discovers a river.  
  
**Basch** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

**Night Five**

**Sebastian** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Nit** cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  
**Feliciano** , **Mikkel** , and **Leon** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  
**Basch** stabs **Ivan** with a tree branch.

* * *

 

**Day Six**

**Sebastian** goes hunting.  
  
**Basch** attacks **Mikkel** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Leon** overhears **Feliciano** and **Nit** talking in the distance.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Ivan**

District 3

* * *

 

**Night Six**

**Nit** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
**Leon** dies of dysentery.  
  
**Basch** , **Sebastian** , and **Feliciano** sleep in shifts.  
  
**Mikkel** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

 

**Day Seven**

**Sebastian** explores the arena.  
  
**Nit** discovers a river.  
  
**Feliciano** kills **Mikkel** with a hatchet.  
  
**Basch** falls into a pit and dies.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Leon**

District 7

**Mikkel**

District 11

**Basch**

District 8

* * *

 

**Night Seven**

**Feliciano** and **Sebastian** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Nit** stays awake all night.

* * *

 

**Day Eight**

**Nit** overhears **Feliciano** and **Sebastian** talking in the distance.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

**Night Eight**

**Feliciano** , **Sebastian** , and **Nit** cheerfully sing songs together.

* * *

 

**Day Nine**

**Nit** thinks about home.  
  
**Feliciano** and **Sebastian** hunt for other tributes.

* * *

 

**Arena Event**

A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.  
  
**Nit** is sucked into the hurricane.  
  
**Sebastian** pushes **Feliciano** into an incoming boulder.

* * *

 

**Fallen Tributes**

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Nit**

District 1

**Feliciano**

District 12

* * *

 

**The Winner**

The winner is **Sebastian** from District 2!

* * *

 

 **Placements**  
  
1\. Sebastian  
2\. Feliciano  
3\. Nit  
4\. Basch  
5\. Mikkel  
6\. Leon  
7\. Ivan  
8\. Romulus  
9\. Antonio  
10\. Alfred  
11\. Francis  
12\. Eduard  
13\. Peter  
14\. Mei  
15\. Charis  
16\. Raivis  
17\. Tolys  
18\. Timo  
19\. Lukas  
20\. Erika  
21\. Gilbert  
22\. Arthur  
23\. Sadık  
24\. Herakles  
25\. Ludwig  
26\. Yong-Su  
27\. Erzsi  
28\. Iryna  
29\. Wendy  
30\. Natalya  
31\. Gupta  
32\. Roderich  
33\. Yao  
34\. Kiku  
35\. Feliks  
36\. Berwald

* * *

 

 **District Placements**  
  
1\. District2  
2\. District12  
3\. District1  
4\. District8  
5\. District11  
6\. District7  
7\. District3  
8\. District9  
9\. District5  
10\. District4  
11\. District6  
12\. District10

* * *

 

 **Kills**  
  
6: Francis  
4: Tolys  
4: Sebastian  
3: Feliciano  
3: Nit  
3: Raivis  
3: Eduard  
3: Erika  
2: Antonio  
2: Basch  
1: Romulus  
1: Mikkel  
1: Arthur  
1: Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit. I was rooting for my City, and we went out WWII PoW-style. Fantastic. Top 6 ain't too bad, out of 36.


	4. Round 4: Underrated Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as before, only with less well-known/underrated characters of the series!

_ **The Reaping** _

District 1: Luxembourg, Monaco

District 2: Czechia, Slovakia

District 3: Bulgaria, Greenland

District 4: Moldova, Croatia

District 5: Cyprus, Serbia

District 6: Cameroon, Seychelles

District 7: India, Ecuador

District 8: Thailand, Vietnam

District 9: Cuba, Albania

District 10: Scotland, Hesse

District 11: Wales, Northern Ireland

District 12: Macau, Portugal

* * *

 

_ **Bloodbath** _

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
 **Thailand** snatches a pair of sais.  
  
 **India** falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
  
 **Serbia** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Macau** grabs a sword.  
  
 **Albania** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Bulgaria** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.  
  
 **Luxembourg** clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
 **Portugal** finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
 **Slovakia** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Czechia** and **Cameroon** fight for a bag. **Cameroon** gives up and retreats.  
  
 **Vietnam** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Seychelles** grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
 **Greenland** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Northern Ireland** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Wales** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Cyprus** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Cuba** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Moldova** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Scotland** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Ecuador** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Hesse** runs away with a lighter and some rope.  
  
 **Monaco** runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
 **Croatia** grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.

* * *

 

_ **Day One** _

**Cuba** thinks about home.  
  
 **Cameroon** dies trying to escape the arena.  
  
 **Macau** runs away from **Albania**.  
  
 **Scotland** and **Moldova** split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Northern Ireland** tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
 **Serbia** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** tends to **Wales** 's wounds.  
  
 **Monaco** sprains her ankle while running away from **Greenland**.  
  
 **Luxembourg** unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
  
 **Czechia** explores the arena.  
  
 **Slovakia** chases **Ecuador**.  
  
 **Hesse** tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
 **Croatia** picks flowers.  
  
 **Portugal** thinks about home.  
  
 **Thailand** attacks **Seychelles** , but she manages to escape.  
  
 **Cyprus** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Vietnam** dies from hypothermia.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

__4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**India**

District 7

**Cameroon**

District 6

**Luxembourg**

District 1

**Vietnam**

District 8

* * *

 

_ **Night One** _

**Portugal** cries himself to sleep.  
  
 **Bulgaria** and **Hesse** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Serbia** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
 **Macau** begs for **Moldova** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Macau** alive.  
  
 **Slovakia** stays awake all night.  
  
 **Northern Ireland** thinks about home.  
  
 **Seychelles** fends **Cyprus** , **Ecuador** , and **Thailand** away from her fire.  
  
 **Czechia** tries to treat her infection.  
  
 **Albania** , **Croatia** , **Scotland** , **Cuba** , and **Wales** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Greenland** lets **Monaco** into his shelter.

* * *

 

_ **Day Two** _

**Seychelles** defeats **Scotland** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
 **Ecuador** travels to higher ground.  
  
 **Albania** tends to **Northern Ireland** 's wounds.  
  
 **Monaco** fishes.  
  
 **Cuba** makes a slingshot.  
  
 **Czechia** injures herself.  
  
 **Cyprus** and **Portugal** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Moldova** questions his sanity.  
  
 **Greenland** tends to **Serbia** 's wounds.  
  
 **Slovakia** explores the arena.  
  
 **Bulgaria** , **Hesse** , **Croatia** , and **Macau** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Wales** stalks **Thailand**.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

_ **Night Two** _

**Ecuador** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
 **Croatia** , **Monaco** , and **Wales** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Serbia** kills **Northern Ireland** for his supplies.  
  
 **Scotland** and **Greenland** run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Moldova** kills **Hesse** for his supplies.  
  
 **Seychelles** tends to **Macau** 's wounds.  
  
 **Czechia** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Slovakia** , **Cyprus** , and **Thailand** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Portugal** quietly hums.  
  
 **Albania** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Cuba** quietly hums.  
  
 **Bulgaria** stays awake all night.

* * *

 

_ **Day Three** _

**Albania** falls into a pit and dies.  
  
 **Scotland** unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
  
 **Slovakia** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Ecuador** tends to **Moldova** 's wounds.  
  
 **Croatia** constructs a shack.  
  
 **Monaco** makes a slingshot.  
  
 **Portugal** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Czechia** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Wales** defeats **Thailand** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
 **Greenland** stabs **Seychelles** in the back with a trident.  
  
 **Serbia** constructs a shack.  
  
 **Cyprus** is unable to convince **Macau** to not kill him.  
  
 **Cuba** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** injures himself.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

****6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Northern Ireland**

District 11

**Hesse**

District 10

**Albania**

District 9

**Scotland**

District 10

**Seychelles**

District 6

**Cyprus**

District 5

* * *

 

_ **Night Three** _

**Greenland** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Portugal** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** goes to sleep.  
  
 **Serbia** tries to treat his infection.  
  
 **Croatia** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
 **Macau** lets **Czechia** into his shelter.  
  
 **Thailand** goes to sleep.  
  
 **Monaco** , **Moldova** , and **Ecuador** discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
 **Cuba** cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
 **Slovakia** lets **Wales** into his shelter.

* * *

 

_ **Day** **Four** _

**Cuba** questions his sanity.  
  
 **Moldova** dies from hunger.  
  
 **Greenland** searches for a water source.  
  
 **Monaco** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Portugal** practices his archery.  
  
 **Macau** defeats **Ecuador** in a fight, but spares his life.  
  
 **Bulgaria** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Czechia** sets an explosive off, killing **Wales**.  
  
 **Slovakia** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Serbia** thinks about home.  
  
 **Croatia** stalks **Thailand**.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Moldova**

District 4

**Wales**

District 11

* * *

 

_ **Night Four** _

**Bulgaria** , **Monaco** , **Ecuador** , and **Slovakia** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Cuba** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Thailand** tends to his wounds.  
  
 **Czechia** looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Serbia** begs for **Portugal** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Serbia** alive.  
  
 **Macau** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Greenland** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
 **Croatia** is awoken by nightmares.

* * *

 

_ **Day Five** _

**Macau** fishes.  
  
 **Greenland** explores the arena.  
  
 **Thailand** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Monaco** makes a slingshot.  
  
 **Czechia** diverts **Serbia** 's attention and runs away.  
  
 **Slovakia** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Ecuador** , **Croatia** , **Bulgaria** , and **Portugal** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Cuba** constructs a shack.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

_ **Night Five** _

**Czechia** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Macau** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Serbia** is awoken by nightmares.  
  
 **Thailand** and **Greenland** hold hands.  
  
 **Monaco** questions her sanity.  
  
 **Cuba** sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Croatia** thinks about winning.  
  
 **Ecuador** goes to sleep.  
  
 **Portugal** and **Slovakia** sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Bulgaria** quietly hums.

* * *

 

_ **Day Six** _

**Thailand** dies from hunger.  
  
 **Cuba** constructs a shack.  
  
 **Bulgaria** severely injures **Croatia** and leaves him to die.  
  
 **Greenland** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Monaco** sprains her ankle while running away from **Macau**.  
  
 **Serbia** thinks about home.  
  
 **Czechia** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Ecuador** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
 **Portugal** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
 **Slovakia** practices his archery.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Thailand**

District 8

**Croatia**

District 4

* * *

 

_ **Night Six** _

**Czechia** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Cuba** cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
  
 **Greenland** lets **Serbia** into his shelter.  
  
 **Ecuador** is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
 **Monaco** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Slovakia** and **Portugal** hold hands.  
  
 **Macau** accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

* * *

 

_ **The Feast** _

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
 **Cuba** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Czechia** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Serbia** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Monaco** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Bulgaria** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Greenland** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Slovakia** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Portugal** decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Ecuador** stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.

* * *

 

_ **Day Seven  
** _

**Cuba** goes hunting.  
  
 **Greenland** goes hunting.  
  
 **Portugal** searches for firewood.  
  
 **Ecuador** , **Serbia** , **Czechia** , and **Slovakia** hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Bulgaria** sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
 **Monaco** searches for a water source.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

**Macau**

District 12

* * *

 

_ **Night Seven** _

**Serbia** forces **Cuba** to kill **Slovakia** or **Portugal**. He decides to kill **Portugal**.  
  
 **Monaco** and **Czechia** huddle for warmth.  
  
 **Bulgaria** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
 **Ecuador** sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
 **Greenland** unknowingly eats toxic berries.

* * *

 

_ **Day Eight** _

**Czechia** and **Ecuador** split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Slovakia** receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** chases **Cuba**.  
  
 **Serbia** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Monaco** constructs a shack.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Portugal**

District 12

**Greenland**

District 3

* * *

 

_ **Night Eight** _

**Ecuador** passes out from exhaustion.  
  
 **Cuba** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Czechia** climbs a tree to rest.  
  
 **Serbia** , **Slovakia** , **Monaco** , and **Bulgaria** tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

* * *

 

_ **Day Nine** _

**Czechia** severely injures **Serbia** , but puts him out of his misery.  
  
 **Ecuador** makes a wooden spear.  
  
 **Slovakia** steals from **Monaco** while she isn't looking.  
  
 **Cuba** accidently steps on a landmine.  
  
 **Bulgaria** is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Serbia**

District 5

**Cuba**

District 9

* * *

 

_ **Night Nine** _

**Ecuador** attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
 **Czechia** stays awake all night.  
  
 **Monaco** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Slovakia** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Bulgaria** accidently steps on a landmine.

* * *

 

_ **Day Ten** _

**Czechia** discovers a cave.  
  
 **Monaco** attempts to climb a tree, but falls on **Ecuador** , killing them both.  
  
 **Slovakia** dies of dysentery.

* * *

 

_ **Fallen Tributes** _

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Bulgaria**

District 3

**Monaco**

District 1

**Ecuador**

District 7

**Slovakia**

District 2

* * *

 

_ **The Winner** _

The winner is **Czechia** from District 2!

* * *

 

_**Placements**_  
  
1\. Czechia  
2\. Slovakia  
3\. Ecuador  
4\. Monaco  
5\. Bulgaria  
6\. Cuba  
7\. Serbia  
8\. Greenland  
9\. Portugal  
10\. Macau  
11\. Croatia  
12\. Thailand  
13\. Wales  
14\. Moldova  
15\. Cyprus  
16\. Seychelles  
17\. Scotland  
18\. Albania  
19\. Hesse  
20\. Northern Ireland  
21\. Vietnam  
22\. Luxembourg  
23\. Cameroon  
24\. India

* * *

 

_**District Placements**_  
  
1\. District2  
2\. District7  
3\. District1  
4\. District3  
5\. District9  
6\. District5  
7\. District12  
8\. District4  
9\. District8  
10\. District11  
11\. District6  
12\. District10

* * *

 

_**Kills**_  
  
2: Czechia  
1: Macau  
1: Bulgaria  
1: Greenland  
1: Moldova  
1: Cuba  
1: Serbia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own absolutely nothing. Even the plot is written by the Simulator, even though I gave the above ideas. I am also not responsible for any new ships appearing or any incest or NoTPs occurring during the Simulation. You can blame BrantSteele for that, and don't give the credit to me if this fic inspired you to ship/write something.


End file.
